(Action
at midnight 5/8/15, after fucking Dani, James was invited by the Arius most powerful secret agents to their penthouse as they invited James to work for them (the night before in 3/8/15, James has talked to them one time while Sally is depositing the dirty money of the gang, they came to James and said that they know almost everything about him, his black ops.... and they 're the most efficiency secret agent organization on this city. They offer him to for them in contractor, and gave him one night to think). In this morning, James revealed that he knows their agents are the one that launch secretly attack in Paris that lead to the resign of his wife, they;re also the one that do nothing so that the gang and terrorist have their change to terminate the city. The agent represents for the organization decline his idea, saying that their ops actually save a lot of people on this planet. But James then accept just a prt of this contractor. This agent then leaves the penthouse, let James stay and study the document of their mission, after a sexy girl (Coco) comes up from the pool, closes to James, massages his shoulder and then strangles him. James quickly react and strangle her. He then does 2 sexy kill with 2 more Coco and then leaves the penthouse. In the road, he drives through the area of the Mexican gang( wearing like Mexico gang in GTASA), does some drive-thru with a group of gangs torturing a homeless. then he provokes a short gun fight in there. after leaving the Mexican area, James moves into the Russian mob casino, while the agent who was with him in the penthouse is waiting for him inside, they then quickly attack the Russian safehouse with the help of the Yakuza (wearing like in GTASA), stealing their money, a group of Yakuza takes the money and run out of the safehouse to store the money (as the order of this agent), while James and the left keep attacking the safehouse. James then moves straight to the room where the mob are having a contract with a "Satan embody", James then kills everyone inside, including the Satan embody. Meanwhile, the Triad car storing the money on the run was attack by the Russian, after knowing that, James immediately runs to this road and have a short gun fight with the Russian, kills all of them, takes back the money. after the gunfight on the road, James go back to his safehouse with a bag of dirty money from the Russian, knowing that Sally has just left suddenly as a bio-mission for her in the Earth, he then spends the left of this day with his electronics study, and knowing that tommorrow, Erin is going to arrive as they ;re the most suitable choice to work together. THe next day, Erin comes, and he offers Erin for a robbing the Russian bank mission, they does it quickly as having the right stragety. After finishing, they have the money and go back to the safehouse. Category:Action&Adventure